Sarcasmo, Zorras, Paciencia Y Amor
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: Ella lo ama. El ama a otra. Otra lo engaña. Ella lo consuela. El se de cuenta. Ella.... entren para enterarse xD. basado en You belong With me y Invisible de Taylor Swift. PESIMO summary. regalo pra LunnaCullenHale y paupau1


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama esta basada en el video 'You belong with me' de Taylor Swift y en la canción Invisible de la misma, pero la trama es mía!!!_

Dedicado a LunnaCullenHale, que fue su cumple el 27 de agosto, y a paupau1 que cumple el 1ero de septiembre ¡felicidades amiguis! ¡Espero que se la hayan pasado súper y que cumplan muchos más!

**Sarcasmo, Zorras, Paciencia y Amor.**

* * *

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años y estoy en mi último año de la escuela, mi cabello y ojos son color chocolate, solo que al primero le salen rayos rojizos en el sol, uso lentes, saco buenas calificaciones, me gusta leer, etc…

Hoy, era martes y un típico martes por la noche para mi era:

Yo, en mi cuarto, con mis libros (de la escuela y de lectura por placer) acabando mi tarea, con algo de música clásica, de piano. Enfrente de mi ventana, estaba uno de mis mejores amigos, Edward Cullen.

No crean que me estaba acosando, o que estaba subido en un árbol observándome… no, de hecho, eso habría subido mi auto-estima hasta el tope y habría sido la persona más feliz del planeta… pero no, el vivía en la casa de al lado, y bueno, nuestras ventanas quedaban exactamente una enfrente de la otra.

El vivía en esa casa con sus padres y sus hermanos, Alice Cullen, una de mis mejores amigas, y Emmett Cullen, mi 'hermano oso'. Ya se imaginan como era… enorme, y bueno, ese gigantón tenía una novia, llamada Rosalie Hale, una despampanante rubia de 18 años, mi otra mejor amiga, y ella tenía un hermano llamado Jasper quien era el tranquilo novio de la hiperactiva Alice**. **_**(Bueno, imagínense que todos van en la misma generación, en el mismo año... ¿si? aunque sean hermanos jaja xD, ok.)**_

Cuando mis pensamientos regresaron a mi amigo de enfrente, levante la mirada. Estaba dando vueltas por todo el espacio, tenía el teléfono pegado al oído. Supuse que estaba discutiendo por que movía mucho las manos, siempre lo hacia cuando discutía.

Y seguía dando vueltas… nunca discutía tanto con nadie. En todas las discusiones el y su don de la persuasión hacía que ganara en menos de 10 minutos, así que solo podía ser una persona… Tanya.

Tanya Denali, la zorra más grande de la escuela. Y por alguna extraña razón, la novia de Edward.

En realidad no era una extraña razón… ella era la capitana de las porristas, él el capitán de fútbol, y como en todas las escuelas, era lo usual que ellos salieran. Aunque eso no les daba derecho a ellas de ser unas zorras.

Y ella era MUY zorra, ella y sus clones oxigenadas… y lo peor, es que Edward no se daba cuenta. El estaba 'cegado de amor'. No veía que lo engañaba, prácticamente delante de su nariz. Pero el no lo aceptaba. Estaba… enamorado.

Y completamente anonado por su 'cuerpo perfecto'. Para mi el de Rosalie era más perfecto, ella se veía muy bien, pero sin ropa vulgar.

El guardarropa principal de las zorritas de Tanya era: ombligueras **(1), **minifaldas, mini-shorts, mini vestidos, blusas de tirantitos, escotazos, zapatos de tacones de entre 10 y 15 centímetros jeans tan pegados y delgados que parecían su segunda piel (no sabía como entraban, debían ser unas dos tallas menos) y por supuesto, con ellos usaban tanguitas… así que se les salían de los jeans.

Muchos babeaban por ellas, muchas las odiaban, muchas las envidiaban, muchos y muchas simplemente no las tomaban en cuenta… yo estaba (junto con todos mis amigos –no Edward, por supuesto-) en el segundo grupo…

Muchas veces me había imaginado escenarios en mi mente en donde les caía un piano encima o llegaban los extraterrestres por ellas. Pero, lamentablemente, ni estabamos en una caricatura ni en una película de ciencia ficción.

Y ellas seguían ahí… zorreando con todo su esplendor.

Por fin Edward colgó el teléfono, se tiro en su cama. Se veía… frustrado.

Tomé el block de 200 hojas que habíamos comprado Edward y yo para ocasiones así y un plumón de punta muy gruesa y escribí. _'¿estás bien?'_

Lo dirigí hacia la ventana en el momento en que el levantó la cabeza. Sonrio un poco antes de girar y tomar su block y su plumón azul escribiendo. Lo levantó, decía _'cansado del Drama'_

Pasé la pagina y escribí _'Lo siento :( ´_el se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré y escuché una voz en mi mente diciendo. **Vamos, ¡este es el momento perfecto! ¡Esta cansado de su novia! Dile que lo amas… **y cuando termine de escribir '_te amo' _y levante la cabeza… ya no estaba. Había cerrado sus cortinas.

Aún así levante el letrero, como si lo pudiera ver. Me había entristecido un poco, pero me alegró al mismo tiempo… ¿y si me hubiera arrepentido? O, igual y ni siquiera lo hubiera podido levantar… **cobarde… **

Pero ya había sufrido tanto que… ya no me ponía a llorar, había encontrado una mejor manera de liberar el estrés y el dolor. _Cantando…_

Las canciones de Taylor Swift, me encantaban… sentía que quedaban muy bien con mi situación, así que puse mi canción favorita y me puse a bailar…

_You belong with me…_

Qué canción. Mi favorita definitivamente. En ese momento además de estar cantando me puse a revisar MI guardarropa.

Según Alice no estaba tan mal. Sus palabras exactas después de todo un día de compras habían sido habían sido.

**Flash back **

"Me alegro que nos hayamos ido de compras, así tienes ropa más a la moda. Y además, no te hice ningún cambio MUY drástico, solo te compre ropa de tu talla, no de tres mas, y con formas favorecedoras, y una que otra sandalia de taco bajo, no podía confiar en que sobrevivieras más de una semana con tacones altos…" y yo no podía ni hablar… estaba en shock. Rosalie me lo había advertido… yo no creí que fuera tan malo… pero fue mucho peor.

**Fin flashback**

Y toda la ropa que tenía antes de la tortura que me auto impuse al no estar bien informada, bueno, seguro se preguntan que le pasó… mi querida amiga no hace _nada _a medias y, Alice la mando a una colecta para los desamparados en Kirguistán. **(2) **así se aseguraba de que yo no la fuera a buscar, por que, 'sabía que yo haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla'.

Cuando terminé, seguí cantando –con mi cepillo- y bailando por todo mi cuarto.

**EPOV**

Tanya. _Tanya. _**Tanya. **Tanya. 

La capitana de las porristas y la chica más despampanante de la escuela.

Bueno, mi querida novia se había enojado conmigo por que… por alguna razón, no entendía NADA de sarcasmo.

El punto es que estaba enojada conmigo por una tontería. Pero bueno, dicen que así son las mujeres, ¿cierto?

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Bella nunca ha sido así… ella si me entiende. Y nunca he visto a Alice o Rosalie pelear con Jasper o Emmett así… y menos por que no hayan entendido su sarcasmo.

Cuando estaba discutiendo con Tanya se me olvido cerrar la cortina, así que supongo que ella me vio dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Y bueno, me pregunto si estaba bien… pero no, no estaba bien.

Hacia un tiempo que notaba a Tanya… distante, no como antes.

Y como la verdad no estaba con muy buen humor, cerré la cortina, sé que fue descortés, pero no podía hablar en ese momento. Estaba muy alterado. Decidí darme una ducha rápida.

Cuando salí abrí un poco la cortina, para ver a Bella, estaba probándose lentes y sombreros. Después tomo su cepillo y empezó a bailar.

Bella siempre me sacaba una sonrisa. Me emperecé a reír cuando se tropezó, por suerte aterrizó en su cama.

**BPOV**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Tanya-ataca-por-teléfono, y Edward seguía mal. Hacía mucho que no veía su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Ni ese brillo en sus ojos de ilusión y felicidad.

Estaba en una banca enfrente de uno de los edificios de la escuela. Tenía Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen en mis manos, mi libro favorito. La pasta estaba tan desgastada que algunas páginas las tenía agarradas con clips o se me caerían. **(A. Igual que el mio.)**

Escuché pasos detrás de mí, volteé para encontrar a Edward con una camisa verde que resaltaba sus ojos y unos jeans deslavados. Simplemente perfecto.

"Hola, Bells." Dijo sentándose a mi lado, cerré mi libro sin siquiera marcar la pagina en la que estaba.

"Hola, Edward. ¿Por qué tan emocionado?" le pregunté antes de que acercara su mano a mi cara para retirar un mechón de cabello.

Lo sentí todo en camara lenta. Y por supuesto, me sonrojé. Pero el no lo vería como que solo me sonrojaba por él, como si fuera especial. Me sonrojaba por TODO. Eso –en parte- era bueno, así no tenía que disimular tanto.

"Pues… hoy voy a salir con Tanya." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

"Edward…" dije algo insegura.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" dijo mirándome a los ojos. La intensidad de su mirada me hizo bajar la mirada y sonrojarme de nuevo.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que… nos estamos alejando?" dije mirando la tapa de mi libro. El se quedo callado. Así que decidí levantar la mirada para ver su reacción.

"No… no nos estamos alejando." Dijo sonriendo con diversión y negando con la cabeza. Pero en sus ojos vi un brillo de duda.

"Si, Edward. Desde que sales con Tanya, ya no somos tan cercanos." Dije tragando saliva. Esa era la parte que me preocupaba.

"Bueno, si. Pero ella es mi novia." Dijo frunciendo el seño. "Ni modo que salga mas contigo o con los demás que con ella."

"Lo sé, no me refiero a eso. Es solo que… no pasas nada de tiempo conmigo o cuando llega tu te vas." Cuando dije eso el estaba mirando atrás de mí. No me había escuchado ni la mitad, estaba segura.

Fruncí el seño y volteé.

Por ahí venía un beatle **(3)** descapotable rojo a toda velocidad… con la zorrita dentro.

"Adiós, Bella." Dijo Edward sonriéndome antes de subir al auto.

"Como ahora." Dije completando mi anterior discurso. Antes de que ella lo agarrara y besuqueara enfrente de mi como presumiendo y luego lo empujo de regreso a su asiento.

Era muy salvaje, y Edward se dejaba... como dicen, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, y hoy aprendí, o me di cuenta, de que Edward era _**masoquista, y MUY masoquista**_.

Vi a Edward acomodarse y colocarse el cinturón -¡El nunca, NUNCA, usaba el cinturón!- de seguridad antes de que salieran volando –literalmente-. Ella manejaba mas rápido que todos los Cullen juntos, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Un día iban a tener un accidente… y si ella no pasaba a la otra vida en el accidente, la _**mato**_.

La mataría lenta y dolorosamente. Me quede mirando por donde habían desaparecido con odio. Imaginándome formas dolorosas para matar a Tanya.

Pero entonces, llegó Alice y me obligó a regresar a casa. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado sentada en la misma posición por horas.

--

Otra de mis aficiones o hobbies, además de leer, era tocar la guitarra y el piano. Eran mis instrumentos favoritos, aunque el piano no me salía muy bien.

Ya no me afectaba tanto lo de Edward… pero que me hubiera dejado así, en serio me había dolido… no entendía que le pasaba, Tanya lo cegaba como… no sé, pero de alguna manera lograba que se olvidara de mi completamente.

Así que tome a mi querida amiga, _Roxy, _-mi guitarra xD- y empecé a tocar otra de mis canciones favoritas de Taylor **(A. esta canción la incluí por que tenía pensado hacer un One shot con ella, pero sentí que quedo bien en este fic, y mientras mas largo ¡mejor! xD, ¿no? Jeje.) **Invisible. **(Pónganla.)**

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_  
_  
She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

Dejé la última nota en el aire y sentí que me observaban desde la puerta.

Me quedé estática, ¿Y si era Edward?

Volteé lentamente, y me alivié al ver a mi madre, Renee. Ella, Alice y Rose eran las únicas que sabían de mi amor hacia Edward… y estaba bastante segura de que Jasper, Emmett y posiblemente Carlisle y Esme también, pero no me habían dicho nada, y mejor así.

Sería demasiado vergonzoso que todos estuvieran enterados menos él.

"Hola, hija. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó mi mamá sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

Suspirando respondí. "¿Cómo parece?"

"Deprimida y enojada." Bromeó riéndose entre dientes. "Sé por que estás así, la canción lo dijo todo. ¿Qué hizo ahora el Cullen?" preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

"Bueno… pues seguir segado por Tanya…" dije bajando la mirada.

"Y…" dijo moviendo las manos para que continuara. Diablos, me conocía demasiado bien.

"Y, me dejó hablando sola." Dije poniendo a _Roxy_ en su base.

"Bueno hija, es un tonto. Pero te aseguro que tu harías lo mismo si fuera él. No hay nada que puedas hacer, te aseguro que algún día se dará cuenta de que Tanya es una zorra y loca que lo esta engañando y lo trata mal… y de que está enamorado de ti." Finalizó dándome un beso en la frente.

"Edward no está enamorado de mi, nunca lo estará." Dije negando con la cabeza.

"Nena… confía en tu madre, tiene más experiencia que tú en esto del amor, y cuando te mira, veo un brillo de amor en sus ojos… el único problema es que como es hombre y los hombres son lentos, no se ha dado cuenta. Ten paciencia." Finalizó saliendo por la puerta.

Tal vez tenía más experiencia que yo con eso del amor… pero Edward no dejaría a alguien como Tanya por mí.

--

_Una semana Y poco después._

Estaba en las gradas de un campo de fútbol. ¿Por qué? La razón: uno de los juegos más importantes de la temporada. Edward era el capitán y Jazz junto con Emmett jugaban, así que las novias y amigas estabamos aquí para apoyarlos.

Y empezaron las presentaciones de los equipos y se acomodaron en el campo. Alice estaba a mi lado casi mordiéndose las uñas recorriendo con la mirada todo el campo, y a su lado, evitando morderse las uñas por su nuevo manicure, estaba Rosalie, viendo con ojitos de amor a Emmett.

"¡Van a ganar! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo he visto!" gritó Ali dando saltitos emocionados en su asiento. "Pero también vi que algo malo va a pasar." Dijo pensativamente antes de que sonara el silbato del árbitro **(Ustedes me perdonarán, pero no se NADA de fútbol, Americano.) **anunciando el comienzo del partido.

En el primer tiempo iban 23-28 favores de los 'enemigos.' Pero en el último tiempo nuestro equipo se igualo y en el último minuto estaban 40-42. Una anotación más y ganábamos el partido.

Las zorritas estaban con sus mini, MINI-faldas (estaban demasiado cortas, incluso para unas porristas.) que seguían gritando 'nuestro equipo ganara…' y cosas por el estilo.

Entonces, cuando volvió a sonar el silbato, Edward salió corriendo, corrió y corrió mientras Emmett derribaba a algunos del equipo contrario junto a los demás y cuando Edward estaba cerca de la línea de anotación atrapó el balón que le lanzó Jasper y ¡Marcó un touchdown!

Se escucharon gritos y aclamaciones de los chicos del equipo y de las gradas. ¡Habíamos ganado! Todos se acercaron a Edward que había lanzado el balón con fuerza hacia el suelo –típico- y lo cargaron gritando y cantando 'We are the champions'. Todos los de la escuela los acompañaron. Cuando se bajo un poco la emoción vi a Edward buscar entre las porristas con la mirada. Buscaba a Tanya.

Yo también busqué, pero seguramente yo la encontraría antes desde mi punto de visión.

Cuando por fin la encontré, la vi junto a el pateador oficial **(Ya saben, el que patea la pelota entre lo dos palos… ese es también muy importante en los equipos… según yo.), Tyler** Crowley, y no estaba solo 'hablando' con el. Se estaban _besando_.

Leí en los labios de Edward algo como: _'Tanya, ¿Qué significa esto?' _no le pude leer los labios a ella ya que estaba casi completamente de espaldas a mi. Solo vi que lo señalo negando con la cabeza. El les frunció el seño a ambos y se fue negando con la cabeza.

¿Cómo no tenía vergüenza? Su 'novio' (esperaba que ahora ex novio) acababa de ganar uno de los partidos más importantes de toda su vida, y ella besuqueándose con otro enfrente de su nariz. Buena forma de arruinar un momento feliz.

"Te dije que algo malo iba a pasar." Dijo Alice viendo por dónde se iba su hermano.

"Bella, deberías ir con él. No vaya a hacer una estupidez, además, eres su 'mejor amiga', te necesita, necesita hablar con alguien." Dijo Rosalie viendo el mismo lugar.

"Pero, ni modo que me meta al vestidor de hombres." Dije frunciendo el seño.

"Bueno, no. Pero lo puedes esperar afuera." Dijo Alice empujándome. "Ve, nosotras tenemos que ir a felicitar a nuestros hombres que ya no están tan alborotados como antes."

"De acuerdo chicas, nos vemos." Dije levantándome y pasando enfrente de los asientos para llegar a las escaleras.

Cuando bajé, pase al lado de Tanya, y bueno… la verdad no soy muy grosera… pero no pude evitar levantarle el dedo corazón.

Ella se me quedó viendo con cara de 'Oh, My, God, ¿ella me hiso _esa_ seña?'. Y pues si, Damas y Caballeros, Bella Swan había levantado su dedo.

Escuché unos lejanos '¡Eso, Bella!' supuse que de Rose y Alice, y cuando volteé, efectivamente ambas estaban aplaudiéndome. Después, le sonrieron hipócritamente a Tanya y le hicieron la misma seña.

Yo solo me pude reír de su cara.

--

Una hora y media después, yo seguía afuera de los vestidores de hombres. Sentada en el suelo al lado de la puerta.

Ya había salido –según yo- todo el equipo menos Edward. Por dios, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cuánto se podía tardar? Y aunque estuviera triste, ¿Quién pasaría su tiempo de depresión dentro de un vestidor apestoso y sucio?

Al parecer ya conocía la respuesta: Edward.

Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta, mostrando a un… ¿sonriente Seth? Definitivamente no era la persona que esperaba. Seth era un chico del equipo, el más pequeño. Buen chico.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de él, con llave.

"Espero a Edward."

"El fue el primero en irse. Llego, se baño a mil por hora y salió corriendo. Yo soy el ultimo que quedaba dentro." Dijo colocándose bien su mochila en el hombro.

"¿En serio?" dije abriendo los ojos y levantándome rápidamente. "¿Dijo a dónde iba?"

"No. No habló con nadie. Tenía cara de enojo." Dijo frunciendo el seño. "Bueno, espero que no haga nada estúpido, buena suerte buscándolo." Dijo apretando mi hombro suavemente antes de irse por el pasillo.

_Oh mierda. _Al parecer hoy era el día de la Bella grosera, bueno, un cambio no me haría mal. ¡_Edward! ¿Dónde te metiste?_

Suspire y salí corriendo a mi camioneta, encendí el motor con un estruendo y salí a la carretera. _Muy bien, Bella. Ahora, si fueras Edward y necesitaras huir, estar solo, pensar, calmarte, ¿A dónde irías? _Pensé mirando ambos lados de la carretera.

Y cuando pasaba cerca de la 101 fue como si se prendiera un foco en mi cabeza, _el prado._

Así que giré en la 101 hasta donde había un sendero. Y si, ahí estaba el brillante volvo… con la puerta abierta y las luces encendidas. Seguro se le bajaría la batería.

Y no me sorprendería que tuviera las llaves dentro. Cualquiera llega y se lleva el coche.

Me acerque, y si, ahí estaban las llaves. En el asiento del copiloto estaba su mochila y su chamarra, tomé la chamarra y las llaves. Las guardé en mi bolsillo del jean después de cerrar el coche con seguro y me encamine dentro del bosque. Aunque estaba algo preocupada, mi sentido de la orientación no era muy bueno.

De alguna manera, logré llegar en unos 25 minutos. **(No puede estar tan lejos cómo en el libro, sino no podrían llegar y regresar en menos de 5 horas.) **Y ahí, sentado cubriendo su cara con las manos, estaba un deprimido Edward.

Aunque no pudiera ver su cara, se sentía la depresión en el aire. Además su posición no era una muy optimista. Sentado estilo indio con los codos en las rodillas, jorobado y su cara enterrada en sus manos.

Tenía el cabello mojado, así que le pase su chamarra encima de su espalda, no quería que se enfermara.

El levantó un poco la cabeza de sus manos y me volteó a ver, se notaba que quería llorar, pero su lado 'macho' se lo impedía. Muchas veces me lo había dicho, no le gustaba llorar.

Me acomodé a su lado, pasando mi brazo por lo que alcanzaba a rodear de su espalda haciendo que el recargara su cabeza en mi hombro. "Llora Edward, está bien. No vas a ser menos masculino por llorar." Dije acariciando su sedoso cabello.

Y lo sentí, sentí las lagrimas bañar mi hombro y sus sacudidas por los sollozos silenciosos que soltaba. Unos minutos después el estaba mejor.

"Lo siento, Bella." Dijo sorbiendo su nariz. "Te empapé la blusa."

"No importa." Dije limpiando los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Yo la amaba…" dijo negando con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a la mujer perfecta para mi?" _Aquí estoy, ¿¡Por qué no te das cuenta!?. _Pensé tristemente.

"Algún día la encontraras. Como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan" dije pegándole en las costillas con mi codo suavemente. "Solo tienes que ser… _paciente_." Usé las palabras de mi madre encogiéndome de hombros.

Nos quedamos callados un tiempo. El pensando y yo admirándolo. Incluso con los ojos rojos e hinchados era el hombre más guapo del universo.

"¿Te cuento un chiste?" le pregunté para sacar conversación. El se me quedó viendo con cara de ¿Qué? Pero se empezó a reír como loco. A carcajearse.

Sus risas se escuchaban más fuertes que los sollozos anteriores.

"Solo tu me preguntarías eso en un momento como este." Dijo entre risas. Cuando lo pensé bien a mí también me dio risa, tenía razón.

Cuando nos calmamos un poco volví a preguntar. "Tal vez… pero, ¿te cuento el chiste o no?"

Y los dos terminamos carcajeándonos como locos borrachos sin sentido.

---

Seguimos hasta las 2 A.M en el prado, Edward siguió desahogándose, y yo cada historia o anécdota o sentimiento que me contaba acerca de Tanya, lo sentía como una puñalada. Pero lo soportaría, por que el necesitaba desahogarse, y ¿Quién mejor que tu mejor amiga?

Cuando llegamos a las casas (el iba enfrente en el volvo) lo acompañé a la puerta y tocamos. Una preocupada Esme nos abrió la puerta y abrazó a Edward y después me agradeció que hubiera cuidado de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

Regresé a mi casa y me metí directamente a la cama, después de una regañiza de Charlie por no haberles avisado a dónde había ido, pero Reneé estaba tranquila ya que ella había hablado con Esme y Alice.

--

Había pasado otro mes y medio… y se estaba acercando el baile de graduación. Era el viernes antes de la semana de exámenes, y por supuesto… yo no iba a ir.

Pero de todas formas, Alice había insistido en que las acompañara a ella y a Rose a buscar sus vestidos y en que me comprara uno para mi '_por si acaso'. _

El de Rose era rosa, se le veía muy bien, el de Alice era azul oscuro, con escote, pero no muy pronunciado y el mío era azul cielo, strapless, con vuelo, hermoso. Lastima que no lo iba a usar. **(Vestidos en mi perfil)**

--

Estaba estudiando química, el examen era el lunes. Y Edward enfrente, se estaba arreglando para ir al baile.

Siempre lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, no podía evitarlo. Se veía tan guapo con su traje de etiqueta.

'¿_Vas a ir?' _vi que levantó su block en el aire. _'no, estoy estudiando' _escribí de vuelta.

'_q mal, me habría gustado q fueras =/' _escribió de nuevo haciendo una mueca antes de decirme adiós con la mano y tomar su saco para salir de su habitación.

El quería que fuera. **¡Tienes que ir! ¡Por favor! ¡No seas una cobarde por una vez en tu vida! **Gritó mi mente.

_¿Qué hago?_ Pensé.

--

**EPOV**

Me había decepcionado que Bella no quisiera ir al baile.

L a verdad en la noche del prado, me había dado cuenta de que no amaba tanto a Tanya. Vi que mis amigos tenían razón, si tenía un cuerpazo, pero la belleza se acaba. Y además, no me trataba muy bien que digamos.

Bella, me ayudó mucho en esos momentos, pude haber hecho cualquier estupidez, aunque no quiera admitirlo si pensé en suicidarme. Aunque habría sido algo demasiado exagerado, si había sentido dolor, y mucho.

Pero ya lo había superado, hasta podía ver a Tanya por los pasillos con otros y no sentía nada. Eso significaba que nunca la había amado como creía. Solo era atracción.

Cuando arranqué el volvo volví a echarle una mirada a la ventana de Bella, ella ya no estaba sentada en su cama. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Emmett había salido por Rosalie una media hora antes y Jasper había llegado por Alice unos diez minutos después de la salida de Emmett, los encontraría en el baile.

Puse el volvo en reversa y comencé a manejar hacia el instituto. Empezó una canción de Jason Mraz. _Lucky._

_Lucky I'm in love, with my best friend._

**No, yo no soy suertudo por estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga, Jason**. Pensé cambiando la canción.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento del instituto, ahí estaban el jeep de Emmett y el coche de Jasper, así que ellos y Rosalie y Alice ya estarían dentro bailando.

Salí del volvo, muchas chicas estaban entrando con sus parejas por la puerta principal para que les tomaran fotos, pero yo no me iba a tomar una foto solo, así que pase por la puerta de al lado.

El gimnasio estaba decorado increíblemente. Se veía hasta más grande.

Vi a Tanya bailando con un chico que no conocía. Todas las chicas llevaban vestidos largos. Y Tanya, Jessica y Lauren… llevaban mini MINI vestidos. Era un pedacito de tela.

Negué con la cabeza, ni siquiera era un vestido corto cada una, era el mismo pero de diferentes colores, y ellas se veían muy cómodas siendo las únicas enseñando _demasiada_ piel.

El de Tanya era negro con un como listón/cinturón rojo, el de Jessica blanco con negro y el de Lauren de dos tonos de dorado.**(A. en mi perfil xD)**

Y se veían completamente ridículas.

Me fui hasta la mesa de comida negando con la cabeza. Mire por toda la multitud hasta encontrar a Emmett y a Rose bailando en la pista, me sonrieron y siguieron bailando, viéndose con adoración.

También logré ver a Alice con Jasper, ellos ni siquiera notaron mi presencia. No notaban la presencia de nadie, estaban en su propio mundo.

Me alegraba mucho por que mi hermanita hubiera encontrado a un chico tan bueno, aunque era mi mejor amigo, era un buen chico, y sabía que no la lastimaría… y si lo llegaba a pensar, estaba amenazado por los hermanos.

Ángela y Ben, otros amigos míos, se acercaron y me saludaron, estaba platicando con ellos cuando la vi. Se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul, tan inocente.

Ángela volteó y vio a Bella igual que Ben. "Ve por ella." Dijo Ángela llevándose a Ben.

**BPOV**

Llegue al instituto en mi camión. Saliendo había tomado mi block y había arrancado la pagina en la que había escrito el 'te amo'.

Llegando, eso sería lo primero que iba a hacer cuando lo viera, pero ahora me sentía poco segura de mi misma.

Tomé una profunda respiración para darme fuerzas. Salí del camión y me dirigí a la entrada.

_Genial. Fotos._ Gruñí. Vi que había una puerta en un lado. _Perfecto._

Entré por esa puerta buscando entre la multitud, vi a Rose que me sonrió, Emmett solo soltó a Rose para levantarme los dos pulgares, y a unos metros estaba Alice con Japer que volteó de estar mirando a Jasper articulando con sus labios algo como 'te dije que ibas a necesitar el vestido'.

Yo solo me pude reír de esa duendecillo adivina.

Y entonces, lo ví. Estaba en la barra de comidas junto con Ángela y su novio Ben. Se me quedó mirando.

Todos los que estaban bailando se me quedaron viendo, y escuché algunos murmullos, pero a los pocos segundos todos volvieron a lo suyo.

Ángela también volteó y me sonrio yéndose con Ben.

Edward se me empezó a acercar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero la zorrita se soltó de su pareja y agarró a Edward cuándo vio que se dirigía hacia mí.

El se volteo a verla, negó con la cabeza y se soltó de su agarre algo bruscamente. Aunque no hubiera sido un acto caballeroso, me alegraba que lo hubiera hecho.

Tome una bocanada de aire y desdoble el papel. El cuado lo vió sonrió de lado y metió una mano en la parte interior de su saco, sacando otro papel y desdoblándolo, también decia 'te amo.'

Me sonrojé y le sonreí.

Se me acercó aún más y me extendió una mano diciendo. "¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita?"

"Claro que si caballero." Respondí dejándome llevar.

Empezó una canción lenta, vi a la duendecillo con el DJ, me guiñó un ojo. Yo solo le pude sonreír rodando los ojos.

Regresé mi atención a Edward, quién había puesto mis manos en sus hombros y las suyas en mis caderas.

"Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes." Susurró en mi oído. "Soy un estúpido, lo siento."

"No hay nada que disculpar." Dije mirándolo a los ojos. "Lo que importa es que ahora lo sabes."

"Si…" sonrió, sus ojos pasaban de mis ojos a mis labios, se acercó unos centímetros.

Yo me acerqué un poco más. Nuestros labios estaban a milímetros, suspiramos al mismo tiempo cerrando los ojos y nuestros labios se tocaron. Era el beso más dulce del mundo, solo un roce de labios, pero se sentía todo el amor en ese beso.

Cuando nos separamos Edward tenía esa sonrisa de lado que tanto había extrañado, esa que podía iluminar mi día. "Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?" me preguntó en un susurró.

"Mmm… no lo sé, déjame pensarlo." Alzó una ceja divertido.

"Es en serio." Gimoteó.

"Claro que si, Edward" respondí riéndome, antes de que me volviera a besar.

Bueno, en nuestra historia de amor hubo Sarcasmo, Zorras, Paciencia y obviamente… Amor.

* * *

**(1) **ombligueras. una blusa que llega arriba del ombligo o aun más arriba.

**(2) **Kirguistán. es un país, si existe! es un país montañoso en Asia central sin salida al mar, muy pequeño y su capital es Biskek. si quieren busquen en google xD

**(3) **beatle. el coche jeje, el coche que yo quiero en un beatle negro o amarillo descapotable.. o un Porsche Turbo 911 amarillo, pero ta un poco mas dificil de conseguir xD.

* * *

_**Iovs: **__Ufff, bueno, lo sentimos Lunna, ¡es que se nos ocurrían mas cosas y así y no acabábamos! Jaja. Y perdón por el titulo… no se nos ocurrió nada mejor xD_

_**Anna: **__Bueno, ¡esperamos que les haya gustado! Especialmente a las cumpleañeras! Pau, lamentamos no poder ir el viernes, neta sorry. =(_

_**Iovs: **__Bueno, si se parece al video de Taylor –véanlo, esta buenerrimo- pero también es muy diferente xD jeje._

_**Anna: **__si, fueron exactamente 14 págs. de Word y mas de 5500 palabras, no se pueden quejar!_

_**Iovs: **__Wow… ¿tanto? Ni me di cuenta XD jaja_

_**Anna: **__si, tanto. Y con lo de Campamento! Perdón, sabemos que no tenemos perdón, es solo que… estoy medio ocupada con que volvimos a entrar a la escuela ='(_

_**Iovs: **__si, además, tenemos que apagar la compu a las 9:30… castigos, malditos castigos. Prometemos subir el… miércoles, creo. Y el viernes. Y el sabado ya empieza la secuela xD._

_**Anna: **__bueno, ¡nos retiramos! ¡REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!! A ver si así nos ayudan a Que Bella se compadezca de nosotras y nos mande a Edward para que muerda a Iovs… y a mi._

_**Iovs: **__*con carita de Alice* plis… snif, ¡review! ¡Es nuestra paga! ¡Así nos demuestran que el regalo esta bueno! _


End file.
